your mine now 'rival'
by Wierd ninja person
Summary: Jack and Kim start out as 'rivals' but a party changes it all ;) but its a secret follow them trying to hide their passionate love Romance and a bit of drama and humor M cause of ahh...;) ;) u know
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story/ potential oneshot more if u want and i hope u enjoy ;)**

Jack Brewer senior heart-throb of Seaford high, Handsome ,Black belt, Cool, Smirky. Kim Crawford Senior hottie, Beautiful ,Black belt, awesome, both practically the same but don't like each other.

Jack Brewer strolled up to his locker with confidence , his bag slung over one shoulder the other in his front pocket, as he walked up to his locker his best mate Jerry Martinez walked up to him with a giddy smile on his face.

"sup bro" Jerry greeted jack with a bro hug ,who was almost confused at the giddy expression on his best friends face

"Hey jerry what's up?...did u finally get the guts to kiss grace and ask her to be your girlfriend on your first date last night?" Jack asked

"Yea dude I've been crushing on her since 8th grade!, man everything was perfect , I took her to the beach while the sun was setting , her face was"-he got cut off by Jack

"Dude don't go all girl on me" Jack said bringing Jerry out of his dream world

"Just don't be a douche and hurt her" Jack informed him

"Nah I wouldn't dream of it she means too much" Jerry said

Just as they were about to head into homeroom they got stopped by Grace herself with Kim walking up behind her

"Hey Jerry" Grace started "I just wanted to thank you for last night, guess I never really got the chance to last night..." Grace finished bringing a faint blush to the both of them

"No problem babe" Jerry said kissing her cheek and walking the four of them in to the classroom and walking to the back where the boys sat but Jack and Kim stayed standing waiting for their best friends to stop flirting

"Kim" Jack said

"Jack" Kim said with annoyance that he was talking to her

" so Crawford any cravings lately, preferably for me?" Jack said .See this was their thing he would annoy and tease her to hell and she would bite back, the teasing would always be sexual, they may never admit it but they were attracted to each other –physically and emotionally- but they just didn't quite understand the emotional bit, she thought he was goddamn hot, he thought she was as sexy as hell, they wanted each other, not like they would admit that to anybody else , this thing they had with each other was major sexual tension, it was a way to keep in contact with each other and have a challenge because no one else would give them one, and jack thought Kim looks even more sexier when she was irritated or mad , which probably isn't so good for Jack when he's in public, but none the less. They loved it.

"In your dreams Brewer" Kim said folding her arms and turning to Jack unknowingly giving him a pretty good view

" well then I'll see you there" Jack said taking a step closer to her with a determined look on his face along with a slight smirk

"I bet you will but then again not much of a difference for you is it " Kim said smirking as well

"Wow you're a stalker if you know what I dream about, that is so going on facebook" Jack said provoking Kim and taking step closer making her hit her back against the back wall of the classroom

"Fuck you" Kim retorted

"Oh you know you want to" Jack said taking a step event closer so their bodies are touching and he has his arms on either side of her head trapping her- not that either of them minded how close they are ,both of them wanting to be closer

"What I want..." Kim said seductively she got a little closer to his face , they both had to tempt themselves not to close the gap because they have a audience, she pushed herself of the wall and even a little closer to Jack

"Is..." she brought her hand from her side dragging the back of it, maybe, possibly on purpose grazing her nails against his six pack over his tight fitting t-shirt- which made Jack try so desperately to hold in a growl- and placed her hand flat on his chest and finished of her sentence ...

"for you to understand personal space and get lost" she said pushing him off her and on to his desk both missing the warmth of each other, but had to do one last thing so she walked up to him bodies practically touching and noses half an inch away from touching

"But that might be hard for you because you want me to much" Kim said as she winked at him and walked to her desk that was the second away from the window and second row from the back Jack watched as she walked away from him still slightly dazed by her ,he let his eyes wonder even lower loving the _tight_ fitting jeans she was wearing along with her plain black ankle booties ._holy shit _they both thought in happiness

The whole class was stunned and most felt uncomfortable with what just happened

" Whoa you can practically feel the sexual tension coming of you two" Grace said loudly in amazement which just caused both of them to sink in there seat from embarrassment and blush but they hid it pretty well

Halfway through the lesson Kim could feel holes burning into her head she looked over to Jack to see her watching her intently- he was watching her trying to figure out a homework problem which was confusing and he absolutely loved her confused face when had a lost-in-the-conversation-look in her eyes and she tilted he head slightly to the side, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye tilting her head so her chin was above her shoulder and bit the corner of her bottom lip loving the way he looked at her, his breathing increased and he clenched his jaw but they were both brought out of their intense silent long distance conversation by the teacher standing up and started to say something about the school hours for the library and grace passed a note to Kim,

_Girl u were practically eye fucking him! _Kim tried to stop from blushing she still did but she put on a disgusted face for grace, is it possible to get turned on by Jack looking at her like that? Yes ,yes very much.

Jerry said to his best friend in a whisper "dude you two practically eyed fucked then"

Jack just got up and asked to use the bathroom...;)

Time skip-Lunch

"Kim c'mon were gonna sit with Jerry " Grace said as Kim was finishing up her note on History

"What"- before Kim could protested they were in the cafeteria

"GRACE,KIM " Jerry called across from them he shot a smirk to Jack

"Hey Jer" Grace said giving him a kiss on the lips and sat across from him Kim and him just fist bumped him and sat next grace which meant she was facing Jack they avoided eye contact but when they could they would look at them without the other knowing

"So you girls going to the Carlson party tonight? I heard Brody and Bianca have a huge house " Jerry said

"Yea we are and there house is so big" Kim answered because grace had salad in her mouth

"How do you know how big it is?" Jack asked and Jack was curious as to why she was in the twins house especially since one of the twins is the football Captain .

"Bianca is on the cheer squad so since we couldn't have the meetings at my house because my mum was pregnant we went to her house."Kim explained to them while grace nodded

"Hey I'm thirsty gonna get a drink" Grace informed Jerry

"Kay babe" Jerry responded and grabbed her hand as she walked past and kissed it. Kim waited until she was out of earshot, she put her palms and the table and stood up leaning over the table giving Jack a good view again without knowing.( she was wearing a dark purple fitting tank top)

"Okay look Martinez. Grace is my best friend and I look out for my Friends so If you go all fucking crazy and hurt her or don't treat her right you'll be shitting yourself from the look I give you before I beat you up so badly you will never have kids ever again, so don't act like a bitch or I'll show you a bitch .got it." She said with a glare Jerry gulped almost pissing his pants from that while as Jack found that as a major turn on loving how sexy she looked like that and her cussing.

Jerry stood up while Kim stood up straighter with her hands still on the table "I would be fucking crazy to ever hurt grace or not treat her right because she deserves everything done right for her if I do somehow hurt grace I will tie myself to a poll and call you up to come and beat me up, the only kids I ever want to have is with her because I love her to much to ever be with someone else." Kim gave him an approving smile Jerry was suddenly turned around and grace crashed her lips on to his with her hands around his neck and his around her waist

"I love you to Jerry" Grace said as she broke away from their heated kiss

Time skip to the party

Kim and Grace walked in to the living room well grace stumbled she just did the snake, Kim didn't drink because she was the designated driver they were in the living room and grace spotted Jerry, and her being a loud drunk called him and walked over to hi, and he being Spanish and...drunk started speaking rapidly in Spanish which of coarse grace understood and walked up stairs to him but not after he dipped her and kissed her with passion, leaving Kim in the corner of the living room in amusement looking at all the drunks happy drunks, depressed crying drunks, slutty drunks, mean drunks but all of them ended up grinding and making out.

"Hey sweet thang" Brett Stratford quarter back slurred to Kim you could smell the tonic on his breath

"Hey dunk and annoying thang" Kim replied as she took a side step away from him

"now now kimmy" Brett said bringing his hand onto her hip (she was wearing a tight black sleeveless dress that went above mid-thigh, pin straight hair blood red lipstick black 6 inch platform studded heels)

"Leave her alone _brett_" they heard from behind them, Kim turned around to find Jack and he seemed surprised it was Kim they checked out each other and had to try and not drool

"fine didn't know you were gonna be here with 'your girl'" Brett said with air quotes at the end and looked at his bent fingers and walked away in what seemed like amazement

'"Hey Jason check this out!" He yelled to a guys who was making out with a slutty type of drunk

"Thanks ...for that" Kim said to Jack

"no problem "Jack said with a smirk which irked Kim_ Stupid smirk_

" you the designated driver?" Kim asked noticing the keys and lack of alcohol in his hands

" Yea you?" He asked nonchalantly

"Yup-" she got cut off by Grace and Jerry calling their names

"come have the last dare with us in out our game of truth or dare" Jerry said in his Spanish accent, the two shrugged not bothering to talk over the loud music booming around the house. They at down next to each other ,then a very drunk Bianca stood up wobbily

"I dare everyone to dirty dance" she said giggling " with the person on your um – you know what just pair up and grind it out!" she said everyone was already paired up – but Jack and Kim

"Guess we're paired up huh" Jack said jumping for joy on the inside

"Umm.. yea" Kim said awkwardly

"What is kimmy scared?" Jack said knowing he's challenging her, she narrowed her eyes at him with a smirk grabbed both his hands walking backwards she dragged him to the dance floor with a seductive look on her face turning them both on, at that moment they reached the centre of the dance floor cockiness by Rihanna came on she stopped him placing both hands on his chest and started to sway her hips from side to side while he put both his hands on her hips, the grabbed each other hands and she turned around back to him and started to grind they moved together bodies pressed against each other trying to get closer she could feel something poke her butt he was so turned on almost as much as her ,the pace started to pick up spinning around rubbing on each other she put her head almost touching where his neck and shoulder meet up she lightly grazed her teeth against his neck which made him growl lowly and she was getting fuckin turned on he pounded closer to her making her moan lightly his hand moved from her waist lower to her thigh making her shudder as his tough hands grazed against her baby soft skin he brought his hand to her butt and slapped it making her groan, she slowly dropped down digging her nails in to his torso electing a growl for him _fucking hell he sounds so hot_ as she got all the way down turned around so her back was facing him and sprung up grinding on each other putting her hands loosely around his neck while his were on her hipbone sending sparks through each other rolling her hips him matching her rhythm, he turned her around so her could see his favourite face, they bent over so she was bent back and he was bent over top of her giving him the best view he's seen so far front row her loving his breath on her low cut dress they were brought back up facing each other she rolled her body on him felling his 'little' friend in a great spot for her he brought one hand lower into her butt pinching it lightly bringing a gasp of pleasure from her before bring that leg up around his waist as the song ended noses touching looking intently into each other's eyes with sweet making them even more turned on all while they were dancing one thing was going through their mind _I want you_. She lightly pushed of him but not too much she was getting ready to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him

"Oh no you don't" Jack said and before she could register it he was kissing her his hand on her waist and one behind her neck she was shocked but kissed him even harder they felt all the cliché stuff but passion over took it he then slammed her into the closest wall electing a moan from her when they finally broke they looked into each other eyes and said what they have thought since the first time they laid eyes on each other

"I want you" they snapped and crashed their lips once more pulling each other closer she reluctantly pulled away

"not here, I know somewhere" She said as she pulled on his hand behind her he slapped her butt and she pushed into an empty abandoned room

"Goddamn Jack you're so fucking hot" she said as she pushed him up against the locked door and kissed him

"Kim you have no idea what you've done and do to me there are so many things I want to do to you but I know I shouldn't" he said as she lifted her up so her legs were raped around him and slammed her onto the wall next to them as he kissed her neck.

"mmmmhaa God Jack do them to me then! just let me see your fucking hot body" she sid as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck

"Stop it"Jack growled against her neck which is her new favourite sound

"Stop what? Mmmm" She asked with a moan

"Stop tempting me and being so fucking sexy your testing my self control you always do" He growled as he kissed her Hard

"self control- ohh shhiiiiiiitt jack" as he bit down on her sensitive spot he growled "self control fuck that and let into to temptations I know I am"

He groaned "I love it when you cuss from the sexy mouth of yours" She turned them around so he was up against it and she was sucking on his Adams apple which sent him even more crazy

"how do you think I feel when you tease me it's always sexy coming from you I try not to shut you up with my mouth and now that I've tried it I'm addicted" as she kissed him again as they broke apart she started to rub up against him and he did the same

"God... I love you" Jack said as he grabbed her and Kissed her hard

"Mmm, I love you too" as she looked into his eyes that sent him over the edge he pushed her onto the bed loving their bodies pushed together as he was on top straddling her

"I love your body, your strength, your fucking everything " as he kissed her with the most passion he could muster up

"I want, need you now!" Kim demanded Jack kissed he slowly now but with a lot of love he tailed kisses down her neck

"are you sure?" he asked not wanting any harm to come to her for both of their first times.

"Jack I have loved you for a long time now, shut up and fuck me!" she said as she kissed him, he swiped his tongue across her blood rep lips that he loved so much she granted access straight away his tongue went in caressing her tongue and roaming her mouth she then fought back and pushed her against his he let her in and he tasted minty memorising everything they roamed each other's mouths she them mumbled against his mouth while tugging on his shirt

"off" He broke the kiss to take his top of and chuck it over his shoulder only to be flipped over so Kim was straddling him she scratched his abs and his chest with her nails earning a groan from him she kissed everywhere and left a lot of hickeys

"some ones been working out huh? She said in a low voice as she kissed even lower she pushed her fingers into his v which earned a growl from him she took his pants off leaving him in only black silk boxers with a tent

"Opps did I do that?" she said as she stoked it lightly grazing her nails over the silk material driving Jack crazy, he raped his hand in her soft hair and yanked up to eye level earning a loud moan from Kim he flipped her over

"You're wearing too much" He growled as he kissed down her collar bone which made her arch her back Jack used this as an advantage and unzipped her dress pulling the dress of her slowly kissing her neck on her sensitive spot she was going crazy soon she was just in a red push up bra and a red thong still with her heels on because jack thought that she looked even more sexy just in those heels she tugged on his boxers that were suddenly on the floor she was surprised because he had a 10" erect dick! She loved it ,he then started to take of her bra but kissing between them down her stomach to her hip while taking of her thong that just made him even harder

"God how much more sexier can you get?!" he said looking at her perfect body that is about to be all his!

"Why don't you find out?" Kim said as she brought his face up kissed him hard. He lined up his dick with her wet pussy her legs bent up, him in lying down in between their bodies pressed against each other but he kept his hands on either side of her head so she could breath and not get squished but still have the pleasure of their bodies up against each other with her hands in his hair, he eased the tip of himself into her, she could feel him, and she was in pain but she know she had worse pain, she clenched her eyes shut and he kissed he softly soon he broke her barrier and she moaned because of this new found pleasure but he wasn't all in so he went in further and he groaned loudly and she moaned loudly and he loved that he was the one who made her moan and scream

"OHHH Kim your so tight mmm" he moved around inside and started to go in and out at a steady pace

"Jaaaaacck" she moaned he growled "say my name again" "JAAAACK" she screamed loudly , it turned him on so much, he thrust into her hard making them both moan "Faster, Harder , deeper , now!" she commanded and he did thrusting so hard making her legs go weak and probably sore in the morning he went fast and deep hitting her g-spot

"JJAAACCKK!" she screamed which made him moan and he adjusted it so he could hit it every time and once he did he thrust even harder, even deeper and even more faster

"Fuck! KIM (groan) I love you" He said loudly he was fucking her so hard and so fast he didn't think it could get even better or faster than that "MMMM I love you to Jaaaacck!" It just got a whole lot better, especially when she rolled her hips against him making him growl as she scratched at his whole torso and digging her thumbs again into his v making him growl the loudest she's heard..so far "OH..I'm gonna-" "Oh me too wait for me baby "Jack finished off for her

with another deep thrust they screamed so loudly and came at the exact same time making it even better for both of them which made them scream each other's names which made them cum even more Jack rode it out

"OHH fucking hell Jack" Kim whispered as she lightly kissed jacked and he kissed her back and laid down on his back while pulling Kim right on top of him her head on his chest ,torsos pressed against each other she could feel his abs on her which she loved and legs entangled

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that make you scream my name, tell you I love you and make you mine, your perfect body, perfect breasts, perfect legs, perfect personality, perfect heart, your lips that are swollen and mouthing to me 'kiss me', I've wanted you to be mine and only mine instead of letting other boys gawk at you, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not kiss you and fuck you senseless whenever I see you" he said out of breath and looking at her dead in the eye.

"your one to talk look at you your fucking sexy abs, your addictive lips that I love , all the girls that try and get in your pants but I can't do anything about it because were 'rivals' whenever we are close it takes a lot for me not to tell you to fuck me in every way possible, your eyes that are so interesting and I can just get lost in, your huge dick that I love so much!" Kim exclaimed

"God, I love you Kim" He said bring a piece of hair that was stuck to her face from the sweat and caressing her chest, she leaned into his touch

"I love you to Jack" Kim replied and kissed him softly on the lips

"sooo...Kim?" Jack asked

"Yes jack?" Kim asked tracing a pattern on his chest lightly making him shudder and almost lose his train of thought and pounce on her again

"Would you, kimmy, do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked grabbing her free hand that was lying on his bare chest, Kim leaned up taking her hand that was tracing patterns and and bringing it behind his neck and gave him a passionate kiss

" Yes" she said against his lips with a smile, which brought a smile to Jack as well "And, the honour is all mine Jack"

"and now you are all mine"Jack said with a wink which made Kim give a cute giggle

"but do we tell anyone?" Kim asked concerned not moving from her position in front of his face not that he was complaining

"Well not right away keep I want to have you all to myself fora bit and our reputation so because of that.,. no one can find out we're keeping it a secret" Jack decided

"And it's pretty damn hot" Kim whispered in his ear and started to nibble on his lobe which made him growl

"your pretty damn sexy" Jack added with a slap to the butt and kissed her neck

"mmmm" Kim moaned in approval "Ready for round two?" She asked kissing, sucking , and bitting his neck , he groaned and grabbed her perfect butt.

"Bring it".

**So what do you think should I continue REVIEW REVIEW and if you want even more of this type of stuff after your review type a ;) or just a ;) Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm back! With a new chappie and I got 8 ;) ! so I will! Thanks for all the amazing reviews got a lot of ideas for it hope u enjoy! So maybe I'm gonna have like a M bit for every chapter what do u say? So when for me if u want more smut or M stuff that equals ;) or that's what it means does that make sense? And sorry if I spell anything wrong or don't have good grammar my computer is acting retarded**

Kim woke up at 8:20 tired and a little sore from round 2 she thinks that this was the best party ever she noticed the position they were in both her legs rapped loosely around his right leg his arms rapped securely around her one of his hands a little lower not that she minded both hands on his chest while half of her was on him with a white sheet covering just her torso and a little lower , she realised that they weren't in her house or his, they were still at the twins house so she started to call Jack softly but he wouldn't budge, so she got right on top of him , straddling him and started to softly kiss his neck with her left hand on the other side of his neck, and the other on his chest she started her decent down his torso kissing his core and scratching lightly at his abs which she gave a kiss each, she then started nipping and sucking all over his stomach, even though she already knew he was awake she then made her way up kissing his throat and Adams apple on the way which made him growl lowly

"Morning " Jack greeted rubbing his hands against her soft bare sides as she started to suck where his jaw and ear meet knowing that's his sensitive spot

"mmm morning_ s_exy" She said in between a whisper and a low voice in his ear and biting his ear knowing they are both getting turned on.

"you know by doing this your probably gonna have even more trouble walking soon" Jack said as he flipped them over as he kissed her slowly but with passion non-the-less . They continued making out for about 5 minutes moaning lightly and pulling each other's hair, getting even more turned on, until they heard a groggy Brody going into the rooms and shooing people out.

"ah we have to hide" Kim said panicky as she sat up with the sheet covering her upper torso while Jack sat up next to her they tried to find their clothes once Jack had everything on he started to make the bed as if no one had been in here, once he did he fixed his hair, that Kim had played with, she had already fixed her hair and was bending down to put her shoe on that she had taken off after round 2 to go to sleep and Jack couldn't resist so he slapped her on the butt which made her smirk and stand up straight only to have Jack pull her back to him holding her tight by the waist and moving her hair to the side to kiss her neck

"has anyone ever told you, that you have the perfect butt" Jack asked in a husky voice while nibbling on her sensitive spot, making her moan and turn around still in his arms and kiss him hard as he pinched her behind, but they had to break apart because the door knob started to jiggle and you could hear keys being brought out of a pocket

"The closet! " Jack instructed in a whisper-yell as he pushed her into the small dark closet and he squished in with her and closed the door just as Brody opened the door, he looked awful hair everywhere bags under his eyes his shirt unbuttoned, he looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders and walked out a few minutes later you could hear Spanish cursing as a familiar Hispanic walked out of the room, with a hung over grace with mad sex hair following close behind

They waited for a while until Kim opened the door and walked out waiting for her boyfriend to come out of the closet...

One he did he grabbed her hand and brought her towards him

"Last night was the best night of my existence" Jack said to her as he started to kiss everywhere but her lips which he knew was irritating her but she looked even hotter when she was

"why thank-you, it's good to know that I'm yours and it's not every night I get to have a sexy beast as a boyfriend" Kim said as she moaned as he bit down hard and started to suck on where her shoulder and neck meet

"Jaack" she said wanting his lips on her on only hers as he started to soothe it with his tongue, which made him growl and look her in the eyes both of their eyes were dilated

"I'll kiss you when _I _want to" he said because 1- He wanted to see how far she would go 2- he loved it when she said his name and that he caused her to say it like that 3- she looked even more sexier to him when she was irritated 4- he had a dominant side. And she loved it

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Please Jaack" she said in an innocent voice as she pulled on his hair which she had her hands tangled in as he growled like a wolf he slammed his lips onto hers and pushed her up against the wall he pushed his tongue into her mouth without asking for permission but she still opened she then pushed her tongue against his fighting for dominance which he won , which of course made him smirk against her mouth so she pulled his hair so he would growl, she loved that, but he then allowed her to explore his moth as well she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth causing him to groan and play with her tongue, they separated breathing heavily trying to catch their breath looking each other in the eyes , foreheads touching" I love you" they breathed together which made them smile slightly

"We should get going but we can't go through the house" Kim said after catching her breath but not moving at all

"How about the window we are on the ground floor?" Jack suggested pulling away but not completely

"good idea" Kim praised as she gave him a peck and walked over to the window that she didn't even notice she peaked out of the closed blinds and saw only the side gate she opened the window and Jack went first so he could help him because climbing out of a window in 6 inch platforms with spikes isn't as easy as it looks she grabbed his out stretched hand and climbed out.

"Well I guess I'll see you next door" Kim said to him because they are next door neighbours and their rooms are like right next to each other

"Ohhh yes you will" Jack said with a sly smile as he pulled her by the fabric of her dress towards him Kim put her hands around his neck pulling him closer, they both leaned in and kissed each other slowly, they're lips pulled at each other feeling tingles throughout their bodies, he bit and pulled at her bottom lip earning a moan of approval from _his_ girlfriend as the broke apart

"seeya later" with that they walked off to their cars, his a red classic mustang fastback by vizualtech and hers a black sports Ferrari, and headed home realizing that Jerry and Grace have walked or caught a cab.

Time skip

"KIIM!" Kim's little 5 year old sister Talia screamed from down stairs, Kim walked down with a smile in a grey tank top and red plaid pyjama short shorts

"Yea Tay?"Kim asked not noticing the company but when she finally looked up, she suddenly felt worried, there standing in her living room was Her mum, Kyla, her little sister Talia and caprice, also known as Mrs Brewer with her son, Jack.

"Uhh what's up" Kim asked in confusion she looked towards Jack with a 'what's happening' look and in response he shrugged his shoulders with a ' you tell me'

"sit, sit" Her mum instructed walking them over to the couch once Kim did her little sister walked up to her, so Kim put her on her lap and started to bounce her on her knee which caused Talia to giggle

"Well as you know we run a company" Kim's mother started, its true that's how Kim and Jack met they're family friends going back generations, they owned a gym that has chains all around the world

"yea... ok just get to the point" Kim said getting impatient unknowingly bouncing Talia faster and that caused her to giggle more frequently and that lightened the mood

"we are going away for a business trip all around the world we aren't sure when we will be back, so you and Jack are staying at our house for the time that we are gone" Jacks mother said in a rapid pace. The giggling stopped.

"What!?" Jack and Kim both screamed

"owwww" Talia said pouting while rubbing her ears and Kim being her big sister apologized and kissed her ears.

"What about Tay?" Kim asked

"She's going to stay at her father's" Kyla replied calmly but you can tell she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Greg!" Kim yelled out her _old _'fathers' name

"It's Compulsory she has to spend time with him each year we are dropping her off on the way" Kyla said to calm her daughter down

"fine" Kim said It was silent after that

"When do you three leave?" Jack said breaking the silence

" Uh about that... in an hour? " Caprice said offering a smile

" How did we not notice that?" Jack said referring to the packed suit cases by the door

"I'm so slow today" Kim stated

" Anyway Kim go pack but if you run out of clothes you can always come over here" Kyla instructed

"And Jack give her a hand" Caprice told her son

"Fine" both teens mumbled and Kim led them upstairs, as Jack came into her room Kim closed the door, soon after she was slammed against it by Jack

" Love your pj's but they would look way better on the floor" He said growling against her neck

"Who's floor cause that may be where it is for the rest of their business trip" Kim whispered in his ear, he slammed his lips onto hers making out with her hungrily

"Kimmy? Are you ok?" they heard Talia's voice "I heard a bang"

"Yea everything's fine just dropped my suit case that's all" Kim said through the door, they waited until they heard her footsteps go down the stairs to start talking

"Can you help me get my suit case?" She asked Jack

"sure where is it?" Jack said pulling her away from the door

"In the closet top shelf" She said as she went to her dresser and got out all the _important_ *wink* stuff and clothes. Jack brought her suitcase down and opened it up for her on the bed, as she stuffed her items into it and walked into her joint bathroom grabbed her pills (birth control help the pain for _that time of the month)_, hair brush, toothbrush ect, after she was done she grabbed her ugg boots from the bathroom and was checking her conseillor (don't know how to spell it) in the mirror when Jack came in and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to nibble on the shell of her ear

" this is going to be the best business trip ever" Jack said in a husky voice, Kim turned around in his arms and kissed him with want, he slipped his ands from her waist to the back of her thighs propping her up on the bathroom counter with her legs wrapped around him

"and when we get to your house _we_ have some urgent business to attend to" she said as she rubbed her hips against his feeling little- or big Jack start to wake up and he growled

"Y'know it's wrong to tease your boyfriend kimmy" Jack said to her, knowing that they can't just do it know but wanting her so badly

"Well you can teach me that later tonight" she whispered in his ear giving it a light kiss, throwing a wink to him and walking out of the bathroom making sure to sway her hips, which in response he slapped her butt and growled in her ear from behind, she had to bite her lip so she wouldn't pounce on him

The few minutes were of Kim and Jack getting lectures on what to do and what not to do the only thing they wanted to do at the moment was each other

"Bye!" The teens yelled to the parents who were know in the car, in a matter of seconds Kim was thrown against the door with Jack sandwiching her, ever since they lost their v-cards to each other they can't be hornier then they are right now

"I don't care about the tour of the house right now just hurry up and fuck me!" Kim said as she wrapped her legs around his waist while he had his hands on her ass she had hers around the back of his neck and smashed her lips onto hers

"Good you are so hot right now" Jack mumbled into her neck as he ran up to his room, slammed the door and threw on the bed with him on top, and her legs wrapped around his waist

"well why don't you help me cool off "She said into his ear, Kim's Pj's and undergarments were suddenly on the floor

"Much better" He growled before smashing his lips onto hers hungrily Kim then threw of his singlet only leaving him in his sweat that Kim pushed down his legs without breaking their heated Kiss. Kim dragged her fingers down his body making him groan against her lips and pulled on his boxer waist band, Jack complied and took them off Kim made her way down his neck and bit down on his sensitive spot, Jack snapped and slammed his hard dick in to her, electing a loud moan hitting her g-spot straight away

"Oh, god Jack" she said breathlessly, he started to mercilessly pound into her getting a moan from each thrust, get in deep wait 3 seconds pulling out and pounding into her again repeating the process growling and groaning whenever she moaned his name constantly 'complementing' each other ,this went on for not even half a minute before she clenched around him making her pussy even tighter earning a loud groan from Jack as he came at the same time as she drenched his member in her cum as his went straight up her not removing big Jack he flipped them so Kim was lying down straddling him

"God it just gets better every time" Kim said as she kissed his chest

"Then we are gonna love your lesson tonight" Jack said referring to her teasing him earlier in her bathroom

"Yea I'm not too good at learning new things on the weekend" She said as she removed him from he, winked at him and walked out of the room completely shameless and clothes-less just to tease him

This is gonna be amazing ;)

**SOOO what did you guys think I have an idea for a couple of chapter and taking your ideas into consideration and have and amazing oneshot type thing sorry if it was kinda rushed and remember the more reviews= more ideas! ;) remember toowink if u want more of the uhh...;)**


End file.
